Crimson Stains
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired. An ElfVampire is at Hogwarts and has been for some time, unbeknowest to all the students. Who is she and why is she at the school? Why is Draco finding her curious when all he knows is her face? The legend begins...


**A/n:** Hello there. This story is created by yours truly, with the needed help of Sorrel. I just wanted to let you know how ridiculous some of the elements of this fic are going to be. It's just a minor warning, so take it as you will. Just a note: In the beginning I will try to put a journal entry. If there is none, then it means that it is a continued chapter with no stops. The journal is from Namarae's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I just use them in my evil plan to destroy all of mankind. ::grin::

**Thanks:** To Links, the little cat on the bottom of my screen. I'm going to use him in this story! ^.^ Thank you Links! And to Sorrel, who helps with inspiration and the resources to make this story possible. It wouldn't be the same without you! ::kisses::

Crimson Stains

Ք September 12th, Year of the Dragon Ք

   Being an Elf is not as good as it sounds, especially when you're cursed. As for myself, I got cursed twice, in the succession of a month. Funny, huh? Well, not actually. 

   A seer mage was furious with the way fate went. Lily and James Potter, my father but not my mother, had an argument that concerned Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he ran out on her. While at a bar, he met a woman and slept with her. She conceived me, which may or may not answer your questions.

   At one time, when I was a very young child, I was human. But instead of raising me herself, my mother left me on my father's doorstep. When he found me, he immediately knew that Lily could not see the note from my mother or myself, so he sent me to Hogwarts and there I grew up, with Dumbledore as the greatest Dad anyone could ever have.

   But there was a catch. The mage waited for my tenth birthday and cursed me with being an elf. Her power wasn't as great as it should have been in the castle walls of Hogwarts, and it did little. Instead of the full powers of an elf, she gave me the appearance of one and some of their healing power. In the end, she was not pleased, for I had not become the prodigy she had wanted all along.

   She came back, that mage, two weeks later. She cursed me again, but not with powers of the light side, but of the dark one. I remember pain, and I tasted for blood, and seeing everyone as though they were some type of food. That's when I realized.

   I was a vampire.

٭Hogwart's Train Station: Platform 9 ¾٭

   "Harry! Wait up, Harry!" A fiery redheaded teen yelled at his best friend. He was pushing an overloaded cart with a wiry cage on top, holding an almost dead-looking rat.

   The black-haired boy turned in haste and grinned, his emerald eyes sparked with joy. "Ron! It's been ages!" They pushed their carts aside and embraced.

   "Only three weeks! Don't you remember the trip to London?"

   "Shh!" He said, looking around. "Uncle Vernon might still be around. Wouldn't want to upset him, now, would we?"

   "But I thought he knew about the—"

   Harry covered Ron's mouth with his hand. "He thinks I was at Hogwarts," he whispered while ducking his head down. "Now listen up," he said, taking his hand off Ron's mouth, "I want to tell you something. Since this is our last year," (at this he raised his arms in the air and made his voice a bit louder than usual, attracting a crowd), "you must promise me one thing."

   "Name it!" Ron said excitedly.

   "You must promise me…" Harry reached into his pocket slowly, drawing out a small card with scrolled letters on it, "that you will use this gift, but not overly so that I have to hear your belching in the middle of the night!"

   Ron, not knowing what the card said, took the card, getting the impression that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

   He opened the folded business card and read it. "Ah! Wow, Harry!" He jumped up and gave a hoot of laughter. "Who would've known that you'd get me an unlimited pass for Butter beer in Diagon Alley?" He smiled and then opened his mouth in surprise.

   "I forgot, Harry! I got you something, too!"

   Ron reached into one of the many suitcases that lay on his cart and pulled out a small frame. Harry narrowed his eyebrows in curiosity.

   As Ron handed it to him, he explained: "The girl in the picture is a student that has been here for quite a while, Harry. We just haven't noticed her. There's a faint aurora that surrounds her whenever I pass. I thought you might want to help me learn a bit more about her during the school year. Like a project of sorts. What do you say?"

   Harry looked at the girl. Her dark red hair and light amethyst eyes made a slight contrast against her pale complexion. Harry wondered if this girl was worth looking into.

   "Well, er… I dunno, Ron. She looks kind of dangerous."

   "Isn't our motto 'We thrive on danger'?"

   "No, Ron."

   "In any case," Ron said, taking the picture back, "I'm going to look into it. This year I have what they call a 'laptop' in the Muggle world and I intend to use it."

   "Do you really think that she'd be in with the Muggles? I really doubt it, Ron. Even if you are a hacker, it doesn't mean you'll find anything. You might just have to go deeper than that, you know." Harry grabbed his cart again, ignoring Hedwig's screech, and started towards the train. "I'll save you a seat while you wait for Hermione, okay?"

   "Sure," Ron answered, quite sarcastically. If Harry didn't want to help him, fine. He would do this himself. No matter what the cost.

   "Hiding something, Weasel?" A pale hand grabbed the photo and looked it over. "She's quite beautiful. Is she a first year?"

   "Malfoy," Ron sneered under his breath. "Why don't you leave it alone? It's not any of your business."

   "You didn't answer my question," he said his gray eyes glinted with suppressed anger.

   "No. She's not a first year." Ron's eyes looked down to the pavement. His promise to himself to rise up against Draco Malfoy would have to wait. Until later, of course.

   "What's her name?" Draco asked, prying into things he shouldn't have. "And where's your little friend Potter? Aren't you always on his heels?"

   "No, and it's none of your business." Ron snatched the picture away and pushed his cart to the loading deck. He was not in the mood to talk to an enemy at the moment.

   Draco thought about the girl in the picture. He remembered her eyes and face, especially her hair. But he had never seen her around the grounds. Was Weasly  sure that she wasn't a first year? She looked a bit too mature for a thirteen-year-old, but something made him think long and hard.

   Who was she and why did he want to know so badly?

A girl with dark crimson hair looked out the window of her room in the Ravenclaw Tower. This year, her seventh year, she would spend with the students of Hogwarts, unlike past years when she was only tutored at night. Now she was braving the light and hoping that Snape's potion would work, making her less susceptible in sunlight.

A life. A new one. And people, too. She smiled and watched the students as they paddled towards the castle. Tomorrow she would meet her new classmates.

фффффффф фффффффф фффффффф фффффффф фффффффф фффффффф

A/n: Please tell me what you think. Another chapter? Yes, this has very little characters so far, but I promise there will be more! Keep reading and reviewing comments!


End file.
